Jgeroh Lightbane
'Overview' Jgeroh Lightbane is a playable character in Forgotten Testament. Noble and honorable man who fights for loyalty and love of his country. The finest swordman and most famed general of the Almagar Empire, trusted and respected by the Emperor of Almagar. He displease using cowardly tricks in battle and constantly leads into fight with Raynor Vamos Gustav. 'Story' 'Jgeroh and Raynor' Born and raised in Port Nevera, he was raised and trained as a solider and quickly recognized by the Emperor of the Almagar. Due to his physical prowess and his strategical mind, he quickly rose through the ranks and become one of the top in the Empire. Along with Raynor, they used to gain deed together fought alongside each other such as in Shade War and becomes the Left and Right hand of the Emperor Almagar. And by the time, Jgeroh witnessed Raynor's change after the battle of Mashsaana which both of them were absence and isolate himself to Raynor, who turn into a manipulating, aggressive and cunning individual and soon become political enemies. 'Jgeroh and Raven Stray' Jgeroh is first seen in the City of Ora, where he was sent by the Empire along with Raynor to negotiate the cease fire with Zoda and disagree that Raynor is actually provoking the Zoda general into a deeper hatred. Another honorable display of Jgeroh is shown when he is mentioned in Research Lab of Almagar by Raynor to another unknown solider of Jgeroh of about how foolish he is to desire to report on him infront of the Emperor of what he did. Argued by Jgeroh's desire of peace. Emperor Almagar agreed and had his army request a ceasefire and offered an truce between them temporary stopped the battle. It is decided as Raven will be going after Raynor as the Emperor of Almagar sent Jgeroh to go after Raynor attempt to intercept him in his quest during his search on Animacite, and Almagar Emperor request of if they could follow Jgeroh to the Brimstone before Raynor does and hoping to stop him from being able to reach Brimstone and calls him back. But Raven has not realized that Emperor Alamgar and Raynor uses Raven to search out the Animacite and by following Raynor but instead; Raynor is after Raven instead. Jgeroh did not realize that the Emperor and Raynor is using him as a tool to gain the trust of Raven's party to lead them to the Animacite. 'Utoplious' Jgeroh accompanied Raven's crew to the Utoplious and then was called away by the Emperor Almagar for a returning to report. Jgeroh left the party and reunite with the Emperor after dealing a negociation with the Shaman Queen of Utoplious- Alyria Leorux and that time they developed a mutual respect and feeling for each other, but was revealed later that he was used as a tool to bring the Almagar to the Animacite tomb, Jgeroh angrily engaged Raynor in combat but was quickly subdued by Raynor's immense magical power and was prisoned for treason. The battle has begun when the Sky fortress Midgard has penetrated the barrier protecting Utopilious, the Utopilious is being outnumbered despite of their advanced magic and technologies, and was forced on the defense. With a little of choice, Johann commanded the Nova Pegasus to fire their main cannon through the Sky Fortress and blasted a giant hole and during that time, Jgeroh escaped the prison and went after the Emperor and Raynor to the Animacite tomb. When Jgeorh arrived, Raven and her party have defeated Raynor but Animacite is unleashing it's power and the party member being blasted back and unable to move a step forward, Raynor, has recovered and stand up to deliver a finishing blow against the party members despite his defeat early on. Jgeroh appeared and knocked Raynor against the Animacite with a tackle and released Raven's party from the seal. Brook reveals Raynor's true identity as he realized that Raynor actually isn't a human, but was a homunculus created by Brook to activate the Animacite by injecting his own cell into his. The real Raynor was actually dead from the incident of the Military School of Caul, and those memories that this Raynor processes is of being transfered to this homunculus from the real Raynor which was killed years ago. To prevent the corruption of his own blood and self mutant into a monster, Brook used Raynor as a human shield to Activate the Animacite in his place. Raven was saddened and her anger was delivered to Brook, but Raynor angrily dispatched and kills Brook and Emperor Almagar in the process. Driven to insanity, Raynor tend to uses the Animacite to activate the Tera Star and rain destruction to the world but was intercepted by Jgeorh by stabbing him from behind. Jgeroh then sacrifice himself so that he could buy time for the party to escape and evacuate as much Utopilious citizens as they could while holding off Raynor with his remaining strengths. The party forces their way to the exist but being halt by Brook, now Kraken by relieved by Raynor to chase after Raven. Angrily, Raven defeated and killed the villain and escapes to the Nova Pegasus. The party is too late to evacuate the citizens of the Utopilious and the city is entirely destroyed as Raynor rised the Tera Star to the surface, wiping out almost everyone of the Utopilious citizen in process. 'Final Battle' Jgeroh is considered dead by the others in after the Utoplious event and Almagar Empire is left in chaos with noone is here taking charge, Alyria has found Jgeroh paralyzed and incoherent and she decided to stay care for him until he is recovered and together, they headed out to Almagar Empire to keep things in control and was greatly supported by their people and they desire of him to throne himself as the next Emperor of Almagar. In the meantime, Raven's group resume their quest and desire Almagar's ultimate weapon- The Dreadnaught Arcturus to raid Raynor's hidehout the Tera Star. Jgeorh request of a battle to test their resolve facing Raynor and finally comes to agree of assisting Raven to fight against Raynor. Eventually, they once again confronting Raynor again and attacked him, and finally they are able to defeat Raynor and destroy the Animacite once and for all. Jgeroh bid his final farewell to his old friend and tell him Raynor that he knows always the friend that exist within their memories. 'Ending with a New Dream' In the ending, Jgeroh has become the new Emperor of the Almagar and married Alyria Leorux. Elfe commented on that Jgeroh would become an honorable emperor and believe he would lead the continent to a prosperity, which he promised and thank Raven and her group for what they've done. 'Equipment and Stat' Jgeroh wields a variety of weapons throughout his appearances during the course of the Forgotten Testament I, Jgeroh stats are well-balanced physically in terms of attacks and defense and he is a powerhouse, and needs very little support unless facing a mass of magical enemies and which he switch his unparalleled defensive mode to maintain solid defensive power until he could find a momentum to attack with his raw solid power. Jgeroh has a very versatile equipment options, able to equip not only helms and armor but hats, clothes using swords, greatswords and Katanas. His physical stats is considered the best in the entire series I and which can be rivaled only by Raven Stray. A special trait which is exclusive to Jgeroh that he is exceptionally strong against undead and darkness type of fiends which his Hallowed Light and Aura Slash or even his basic attack works well against them. 'Commands- True Knight' Unparalleled defense- Increase defense guarding against all attacks, but unable to attack meanwhile. Insurmountable Might- Sacrifice defense power for a greater attacking stat. Lightning Rise- Dash toward opponent to attack strike them multiple times and knock them away to the ground. Aura Slash- Channel his own inner strength, inflict damage by sword wave. Hallowed Light- Channel holy energy through sword to inflict damage. May cause darkness status. Cleansing Blaze- Channel flame energy through sword to inflict damage. May cause sap status. 'Hyperdrive Attacks' Radiant Light- Summons lights envelop all allies causing protect, might and boost all strengths temporary. Swordshower- Summon blades of energy to rain down on the opponent, and knock the opponent away with a final strike. Darkness Scorcher- Dive towards opponent to stagger them, then flies around while slashing, followed by a downward slam causing devastating damage. Holy Catastrophe- Ultimate Attack of Jgeroh, Channel holy energies to his sword and causing a giant tornado with his sword swings. Sending a pillar of light with his sword and cause an explosion that detonates his enemies. Category:Forgotten Testament II Category:Forgotten Testament II Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament II Characters